RuneScape Valentines
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Remember Ben from Ben's Journey through Runescape? Well, a year has passed, and the familiar date, February 14, has arrived! You know what that means, don't you? It's Valentines time for our heros! Rated T for Romance and a teeny weeny violence.


**(A/N) **

**Remember Ben, Sasuke and Jess from Ben's Journey through RuneScape? Well, they're back for… nope, not an action-packed story, a oneshot filled with love! Yep, you guess it, Valentines! **

The Level 132 walked the streets of Varrock, ignoring the gawps of noobs everywhere. He sighed and pulled out a book with the words Friends List and Ignore List on the front of the book.

The Level 132 scrolled through his Friends List, and groaned as he reached the names 'Azazan Sasuke' and 'Jessica Miles'. They had arranged to meet him at Varrock Sqaure, but they were late, again. And now not only Sasuke was late. Jess was late too.

Finally, after 15 minutes of waiting, a playful 110 skipped over happily. "Hi BB!" Jess yelled. "Hey." BB waved. "Been waiting long? Where's Sasuke?" the 110 filled BB with questions.

"I've been waiting for exactly 15 minutes." BB sighed, and plopped down on a bench as his eyes moved away from Jess and to the familiar newspaper-seller Benny and the fur-trader Baraek. "You're lucky you're earlier than Sasuke or I could have whacked your little ass."

"You can't do that to a girl." Jess scoffed. BB snorted. "Try me." he removed one of his pair of Fighting Boots, letting out the stench of his socks that haven't been washed for 3 weeks. "I can spank very well too."

"Whatever. Just keep your shoes on. Your socks stink!" Jess pinched her nose, her face turning green. Some people around the area had already fainted by the smell.

"Sorry." BB grinned, as he put on his shoes again. Jess released her nose, panting.

5 minutes later, Sasuke came over. "What the hell was taking you so long?" BB started at once, and Sasuke cringed. "Hey, sorry. I was at Lumbridge shooting cupid arrows at quarreling couples." Sasuke giggled. Ever since Valentines had took off yesterday, adventurers had taken the Valentines Day Event to gain the Cupid Arrow power, also called emote.

Seeing the three protagonists high levels, no one would be surprised if they were the first ones to complete the event. The event required killing the Giant Mole and two dozen Ice Warriors.

"Watch me." BB equipped his Cupid Bow, a gift from Valentine Claus, the man who had entrusted them with the Valentines Day Event, and shot an arrow at a Level 5 noob loitering around the area. The noob immediately went onto his knees and said to a Level 53, "will you be my girlfriend please?"

"Crazy. I'm not gonna fall for a noob-in-the-ass like you." the Level 53 replied. But the noob wouldn't release the 53.

"Looks like I have to help." BB winked, and shot the arrow at the 53. The 53's eyes went wide open, then she said, "OMG of course I'll be your girlfriend OMG"

"See?"

"Get outta the way!" Sasuke pushed us away as he ducked. An arrow flew over him and hit a noob in the face.

"Trust me, you won't get hit with any arrows with me around." Sasuke winked, and motioned for the trio to duck again as two more arrows whined over them.

"We better get out of this place, fast. Teleport To Falador!" with a flash of blinding light, BB was sucked into the sky, and he quickly tugged on Sasuke and Jess's sleeves, and they got pulled up as well.

Very soon, they were in Falador. Sasuke jumped away as an arrow headed for him pierced into the wall. A Level 78 stared at them with a grin on his face, and tried to shoot BB. He pushed Jess down and jumped onto her, as the arrow flew at them.

"Okay, you are so getting it from me!" Sasuke jumped at the little mischief, and attacked with his Dragon Bow. The Level 78 tried to run, but Sasuke's accuracy was too good. Next was BB. He held up his Saradomin Staff, yelling "Saradomin Strike" and as the first rumble of thunder went in the sky.

The Level 78 screamed as the Saradomin Strike struck him, and he flew a meter away. The threesome went up to him, and checked his breathing. He lay there, motionless. "He's dead." Sasuke remarked. "Don't worry. His body will dissolve and he'll form up in Lumbridge. Didn't you die before?"

"No we didn't." BB and Jess reminded Sasuke together. BB cast the Lumbridge Teleport and pulled Sasuke and Jess into it. Soon, they dropped onto the ground of Lumbridge.

There were many people gathering courage to ask others out on dates. Jess eyed BB seductively. _Will he ask me? _

BB stared at Jess, then looked back, awkward. Sasuke sensed the awkward atmosphere, and waved his arms desperately. "Hello? Let's have fun…" Sasuke pushed the both of them onto the floor and him as well as a cupid arrow flew over them. "Shooting cupid arrows." he finished.

The three had a fun time, shooting cupid arrows and getting bull's eye. Finally, at the end of the day, they retreated to Farmer Fred's house, their temporary home.

"Hello adventurers." Fred grinned, looking up from a book. "Hey Fred." the three waved, as they went into their respective bedrooms.

_**3am in the morning **_

Jess tossed and turned in her bed before sitting up. She went to her window and admired the scenery, before shuffling footsteps told her that she wasn't alone.

The experienced warrior panicked. Her Dragon Scimitar and Rune Kiteshield was at least a meter away from her. Perharps, if she was quick enough…

Jess moved forward and tripped on the bed, as she had not turned on the light. The figure stopped in his tracks as Jess struggled to get out of the soft bed. As she plopped onto the ground, she swore she could hear a chuckle of amusement.

Jess blinked twice. "BB?"

"You've got it." BB reached for the lights and soon the light flickered on. "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" she asked.

"I just came here to ask you a question. An important question."

Jess's eyes darted from side to side. "Which is?"

Jess saw BB's ears twitching. "Will you go out with me?"

There was a moment of silence before Jess answered, "I'll be honoured."

**(A/N) Woo hoo! Another crappy ending!! I should be given a medal for writing too many crappy endings… **


End file.
